Dewa Tak Bertahta
by Ren Haruto
Summary: Kami tak lebih dari seorang Dewa yang berubah menjadi manusia. Kehilangan keabadian, kekuatan, dan kekuasaan adalah resiko dari kesalahan yang telah mendarah daging. Bahkan salah satu dari kami menjadi setengah Iblis karenanya. Mengabdi dan berbaur dengan manusia adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk bertahan. Warning : Ex-God!Naru, Sasu, and Hina, Lemon, Dll Pair : NarutoxAlisa,SasuHina
_~Dewa Tak Bertahta~_

 _Disclaimer : Bandai Namco & Masashi Kishimoto_

 _By : Spirit Punisher_

 _Warning : Lemon!, Adult Content, OOC, Ex-God! Naru, Ex-God! Sasu, Ex-God! Hina, Ide Pasaran, Jelek, Typo(s), Dll._

 _Pair : Naruto x Alisa (Tak dapat diubah, kalo ditambah mungkin masih bisa), Sasu x Hina (Jika memungkinkan)_

 _Kami hanyalah sekelompok Dewa yang dibuang dan dicopot status kami sebagai Dewa, tanpa tahu kemana harus melangkah, dan tidak tahu dimana tempat yang kami sebut rumah. Hanya ada satu tujuan yang selalu berbisik dan menggelora di nurani kami, membalas dendam._

 _~Dewa Tak Bertahta~_

 ** _Lemon Area_**

"N-Naru?! A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Tanya sosok bersurai putih bertopi merah, berbaju minim menggoda, iris birunya memancarkan keindahan yang tersembunyi di dalam sorot ketakutan dan keheranan, sesuatu berbentuk seperti gelang merah berukuran besar bertengger di tangan putih mulusnya.

"Nee, Lisa…" Sosok bersurai pirang dengan tiga kumis kucing di wajahnya serta iris yang nampak begitu mempesona sedang memanggil nama dari gadis itu. Kondisi kamar yang sepi serta telah dikunci oleh sosok pria itu benar-benar mendukung posisinya.

"N-Naru?!" Alisa Illichina Amiella. Nama dari sosok gadis bersurai putih acak-acakan(?) sebahu itu. Perlahan ia mundur, menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan tubuh gadis itu untuk bergerak. Berusaha menjauh dari sosok yang kini telah menaiki sebuah ranjang berukuran _king-size_ milik gadis itu.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" Ucap sang pria tersebut lirih, sekilas nampak seperti predator yang telah memojokkan mangsanya. Uzumaki Naruto adalah nama dari pria itu.

"A-apa itu?" Ia kumpulkan sedikit keberanian untuk mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. Cahaya bulan yang menyusup melalui jendela di ruangan itu menampakkan sosok Naruto yang sedang menyeringai licik dan memosisikan tubuh kekarnya tepat di depan Alisa yang saat ini sedang memerah wajahnya. Didekatkannya kepala miliknya menuju daun telinga gadis itu. Wajah Alisa kini benar-benar merah, dapat ia rasakan hembusan nafas Naruto menerpa daun telinganya.

"Puaskan aku…" Ucapnya lirih, dan sukses membuat gadis itu terkejut. Ia julurkan lidahnya keluar, lalu ia jilat pelan daun telinga gadis itu. Seolah-olah pria tersebut sedang menikmati sang gadis.

DEG…

Seketika wajah Alisa memerah hebat. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sesuatu yang lembut langsung menyumpal mulutnya. Basah dan nikmat, hanya kedua kata itulah yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Dapat gadis itu rasakan sebuah benda lunak tanpa tulang berusaha masuk kedalam mulutnya, dan benda lunak itupun akhirnya berhasil masuk kedalam rongga mulut gadis itu.

"Enghh" Gadis itu melenguh, tatkala tangan Naruto menelusup begitu saja ke dalam bajunya, merebas dada gadis itu.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tak menggunakan bra" Itulah ucapan Naruto, setelah melepas ciumannya karena kebutuhan oksigen. Dapat dilihat seutas tali dari saliva mereka menjuntai saling berhubungan. Alisa tak memberi respon apapun. Ia hanya pasrah, menerima semua perbuatan Naruto kepada tubuhnya.

Kembali kedua bibir itu bertemu, mereka saling memagut satu sama lain. Silat lidah terjadi diantara mereka, saliva mengalir begitu saja ke ranjang dari mulut mereka yang sedang bersatu.

"Ini menggangguku" Ucap Naruto di sela ciuman panasnya. Ia lepas pakaian bagian atas Alisa, lalu ia buang ke sembarang tempat. Kini tampak dua buah bukit kembar berukuran besar dengan ujungnya yang sudah menegang begitu terlihat menantang. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, kedua tangan Naruto kembali bermain disana. Meremas-remas dada indah tersebut, sesekali menarik putingnya dan membuat sang gadis mendesah dalam ciuman.

"Kau mulai terangsang, eh? Lisa?" Naruto bertanya setelah dengan paksa ia mengakhiri ciuman tersebut, membuat lidah Alisa mau tidak mau terjulur keluar karena tertarik oleh lidah Naruto. Saliva merekapun menetes sia-sia.

" _U-urusai, baka!_ Kaulah yang membuatku begini, jadi kaulah yang bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan ini!" Ucap Alisa dengan wajah memerah, antara terangsang bercampur malu.

"Hoho?" Seringai tercipta di bibir Naruto. Kini ia tatap kedua gunung kembar milik Alisa, namun secara tiba-tiba sang pemilik menutupi sepasang asset berharga itu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Membuat Naruto sedikit kesal.

"A-aku malu" Ucap Alisa pelan sembari semakin menutupi kedua dadanya dari pandangan Naruto. Pemuda itu sejenak tersenyum, kemudian ia pegang kedua tangan gadisnya itu dan menyingkirkannya dari dada indah nan menantang miliknya.

"Kenapa kau harus malu dengan tubuh indahmu ini?" Ucap Naruto halus. Dan sontak saja, wajah Alisa menjadi semerah kepiting rebus.

Mengabaikan bagaimana rupa wajah Alisa sekarang, pemuda itu kini mendekatkan wajahnya di dada Alisa.

"Bolehkah aku?" Ia meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, walaupun ia tahu jawabannya apa.

"L-lakukan sesukamu" Dia baru saja mendapat lampu hijau untuk melanjutkan.

Ia benamkan kepala pirangnya di belahan dada gadis itu, ia hirup aroma dari dada gadis itu. Kedua tangannya kembali beraksi, meremas-remas dada gadis itu serta menjepitkan mereka di wajahnya.

"AHH" Tak dapat ditahannya suara desahan itu dari bibir tipisnya, tatkala Naruto menjepitkan kepalanya di belahan dadanya. Dia benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya kini bergerak dan memperdalam kepala pria itu di dadanya.

"I-ini-h s-sangat nikmat-hh" Pemuda pirang itu hanya menyeringai mendengarnya, ia lepas kedua tangan gadis itu yang membenamkan wajahnya di dada itu dan ia tatap iris violet sang kekasih.

Blue sapphire dan violet bertemu, memancarkan suatu hal yang sama. Nafsu. Kembali wajah gadis itu menuju ke dada sang gadis, ia jilati harta seorang perempuan itu. Dari bagian pinggir, hingga bagian pucuk. Semua terjilat olehnya.

"AHH! T-teruskan" Suhu di kamar itu menjadi semakin panas, tatkala Naruto mulai menghisap puting dada kiri Alisa dan menarik-narik puting dada kanan Alisa. Membuat sang gadis menggila karena terbuai oleh kenikmatan dunia.

SLUURPPP

Itulah suara yang terdengar tatkala Naruto menghisap kuat-kuat puting dada kiri Alisa. Membuat sang empu semakin membenamkan wajah sang kekasih kedalam dadanya yang bisa dibilang berukuran diatas rata-rata itu.

Merasa bosan dengan posisi itu, manik blue sapphire Naruto kini melirik kearah bawah, tepat di rok Alisa.

Tangan kanannya kini berpindah menuju paha putih mulus gadis itu, meraba-rabanya dengan lembut. Sementara tangan kirinya masih asyik merebas dada berisi milik gadis itu bergantian. Peluh membasahi kedua insan itu.

Ditatapnya sekilas wajah sang gadis yang nampak memerah dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya, membuat gadis itu semakin terlihat menggoda.

"Hmmppfff"

Hanya bunyi itulah yang terdengar di kamar itu, tatkalan kedua bibir itu kembali bersatu, dan kembali bersilat lidah. Pemuda itu mengabsen gigi putih Alisa dengan ganasnya, dan setelah itu ia mendorong pelan lidah pemilik iris violet itu. Seolah-olah ingin menantangnya untuk bersilat lidah.

"Enghh"

Gadis itu merespon tantangan lidah Naruto. Lidahnya kini berbalik mendorong sang lawan yang saat ini sedang berusaha mempertahankan posisinya sebagai pendominasi dalam ajang silat lidah ini. Ia mengerang kecil tatkala tangan nakal pemuda itu mulai masuk kedalam roknya, dan menggosok-gosok sehelai kain tipis yang menjadi pertahanan terakhir kemaluannya yang sudah sangat basah, bahkan ia yakin celana dalamnya pasti sekarang sudah sangat basah.

Gadis itu mengeraskan desahannya, akibat ulah tangan jahil sang lawan jenis. Naruto menelusupkan jari telunjuknya kedalam celana dalam Alisa, dapat dirasakannya bulu-bulu kemaluan sang gadis. Dibelainya dengan lembut bibir vagina itu dengan pelan, kemudian ia masukkan semua jarinya ke area terlarang itu. Ia nampak sedang mencari sesuatu… Ketemu. Ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, yakni biji yang ukurannya tak lebih dari sebiji kacang, yakni clitoris.

Ia menggosok clitoris itu dengan gemas, sang empunya hanya dapat mendesah tertahan di sela ciuman panasnya dengan Naruto. Cukup lama clitoris itu dimainkan oleh Naruto, hingga membuatnya nampak membengkak karenanya.

Kini bukan lagi clitoris yang menjadi targetnya, melainkan lubang suci Alisa.

"Aakkhh"

Desahan Alisa terdengar begitu sensual tatkala gadis itu merasakan sesuatu memasuki liang sucinya. Itu adalah jari tengah Naruto. Gadis itu benar-benar melayang dibuatnya. Setiap gerakan maju-mundur yang dilakukan jari Naruto di liangnya, dadanya yang diremas dan sesekali ditarik pelan putingnya, serta mulutnya yang sedang dimanjakan Naruto sungguh memabukkan gadis itu.

Iris violet gadis itu membulat ketika Naruto menambahkan jari telunjuknya untuk memanjakan liang sucinya. Secara tiba-tiba, Naruto menghentikan ciuman panas mereka secara sepihak, membuatnya sedikit kesal dibuatnya. Hanya saliva satu-satunya hal yang masih terhubung di antara mereka, sebelum akhirnya putus dan mendarat di kasur.

"N-Naru-hh"

Ia mendesah saat Naruto menyerang lehernya. Menciuminya dengan ganas, menjilatinya, dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak yang mungkin akan membekas selama beberapa hari. _Kissmark._ Ia menggelinjang kenikmatan disaat Naruto menambahkan jari telunjuk masuk kedalam.

Seluruh ototnya menegang, ketika ia merasakan semburan kenikmatan yang begitu dahsyat. Seperti jutaan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya, ia merasakan orgasme pertamanya.

"N-NARUTOOOOO-HHHHH!"

CREEETTTT

CREEETTTT

CREETTT

Cairan cinta Alisa mendesak keluar dari liang sucinya. Bukan main banyaknya, bahkan Naruto yakin celana dalam gadis itu sekarang seratus persen basah karena banyaknya cairan cinta Alisa yang menyembur.

Ditariknya jari-jari yang ia mainkan di lubang sakral gadis itu. Terlihat cairan bening dan agak lengket membasahinya. Diciumnya sejenak jarinya itu, menikmati aroma khas yang membuat gairah semakin menggelora dalam jiwa. Ia mencoba untuk menjilat cairan itu, dan ditemukannya sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Cairan itu manis. (Author kepanasan sendiri)

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, ia tanggalkan rok gadis itu dan membuangnya entah kemana. Hingga tersisa sehelai celana dalam berwarna hitam berenda yang masih menutupi bagian intimnya. Dengan cepat Naruto tanggalkan pula celana dalam itu. Tangan kekarnya hampir saja membuang celana dalam itu, sebelum akhirnya iris birunya menangkap cairan bening yang cukup banyak menempel disana. Dihirupnya sejenak aroma celana dalam itu, dan akhirnya ia jilati dengan rakus cairan yang menempel disana.

"Nee, cairanmu nikmat sekali, Lisa" Ucapnya sembari menjilati celana dalam itu dan akhirnya dibuang. Sementara sang gadis yang mendengar hal itu hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat tipis di kedua pipi putihnya.

" _U-urusai!_ Kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini! Bahkan kau masih belum melepas sehelaipun pakaianmu!" Protes Alisa, manik violet itu menatap Naruto yang notabene masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Kalau begitu kau yang lepaskan bajuku" Ucap Naruto santai. Namun mendapatkan reaksi luar biasa dari Alisa, wajahnya semerah tomat. Tangannya yang sedikit gemetar kini menanggalkan baju hijau Naruto, dapat dilihatnya tubuh kekar Naruto dengan perut yang _six-pack._ Kali ini giliran celana jeans hijau khas militer yang ia lepaskan. Sedikit susah memang, namun akhirnya ia dapat melepasnya dengan sedikit usaha.

"Teruskan, tinggal satu lagi penghalang yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku" Naruto berujar dengan senyum rubah yang tercipta di wajah berkumis kucing di pipinya itu. Lengan kekar pemuda itu membimbing kedua tangan putih tanpa cacat itu menuju sehelai kain yang menutupi area kebanggaannya. Mata Alisa dapat melihat sesuatu yang menyembul dibalik sana. Perlahan, ia lepaskan celana dalam berwarna hijau itu. Manik violet itu membulat sempurna tatkala kejantanan Naruto berdiri dengan gagahnya. 17cm panjangnya dan 5cm lebarnya.

Kedua tangannya bergerak pelan menuju organ kebanggaan pria itu. Dikocoknya perlahan, membuat Naruto mendesah kecil. Ia percepat kocokannya dan bahkan ia pijit buah zakar pemuda itu.

"Terus-hh" Naruto mendesah dalam perkataannya. Dan di detik selanjutnya, kocokan yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu semakin cepat. Karena dilanda rasa penasaran, Kepala gadis itu mendekat menuju penis Naruto. Ia jilat kepala penisnya dengan pelan dan ia dapati Naruto mendesah ketika ia melakukan itu.

Tercipta senyum licik di bibir gadis itu. Ia akan membalas perlakuan Naruto tadi, kini ia jilati penis Naruto secara menyeluruh, dan terdengar suara desahan Naruto setelahnya.

"Hisap itu-h, Lisa" Alisa hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia masukkan penis itu kedalam mulutnya, walau ia tidak yakin akan muat, tapi dia tetap mencobanya. Kepala penis Naruto sudah masuk, tinggal batangnya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika dengan tiba-tiba kedua tangan Naruto menekan kepalanya, membuat ia hampir tersedak karena kejantanan pria itu masuk hingga kerongkongannya. Ia tidak bisa bernafas, sebelum akhirnya kepalanya ditarik oleh Naruto. Ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk bernafas. Naruto kembali menekan kepalanya untuk menelan penis itu secara keseluruhan. Ia lakukan hal itu selama tiga puluh menit, sebelum akhirnya ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"A-Alisa-h! Akh, aku keluaarr-hhhh"

CROOTTT

CROOTTT

CROOTTT

Alisa tersedak karena sperma Naruto keluar begitu saja di kerongkongannya, rasa amis dan jijik begitu terasa baginya. Ia mencoba memuntahkan sperma itu, namun seolah tahu rencananya, Naruto kembali menekan kepalanya dalam-dalam, membuat kerongkongannya diisi lagi oleh penis itu.

"Telan itu, sayang" Ucap Naruto sembari semakin menekan kepalanya. Mau tak mau ia harus membiarkan cairan yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu menuju lambungnya. Naruto tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi jijik yang ditunjukkan oleh wajah Alisa tatkala menelan sperma miliknya. Ditariknya penis itu dari mulut sang gadis, masih terlihat sperma yang mengalir disana. Iris biru pemuda itu menatap Alisa sejenak.

"Bersihkan" Alisa memasang ekspresi bingung. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud Naruto.

"Bersihkan penisku" Baru ia paham setelah Naruto menjelaskannya. Dengan sigapnya ia ambil tisu yang berada di meja disamping ranjangnya, namun tangan Naruto cepat-cepat merebut tisu yang dipegangnya sembari berkata.

"Bersihkan ini dengan mulutmu, sayang" Alisa hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia pegangi penis Naruto, lalu ia jilati bagian-bagian yang masih terdapat sperma yang menempel. Entah kenapa rasa jijik dan amis itu menghilang, digantikan oleh rasa manis. Entahlah, dia tidak tahu. Namun yang jelas, penis Naruto sudah bersih. Alisa tersenyum puas karenanya. Satu hal yang pasti, penis itu masih kokoh berdiri.

"Waktunya menuju menu utama" Naruto berujar pelan, dibaringkannya sang gadis, ia buka-lebar-lebar pahanya. Menampakkan vagina basah yang ditumbuhi oleh bulu-bulu yang halus. Iris blue sapphire pemuda itu sejenak bertatapan dengan iris violet Alisa.

"Apakah kau siap?" Tanyanya dan anggukan pelan dari gadis itu adalah jawabannya.

Diposisikannya sang penis tepat di depan lubang vagina sang gadis, ia gosok-gosokkan kepala penis itu di bibir vagina Alisa. Memberi sedikit rangsangan kepadanya, lalu ia masukkan organ kebanggaannya itu kedalam kemaluan sang gadis.

"Akhh"

Hanyalah suara desahan yang mengusir kesunyian di kamar itu. Naruto berhenti memasukkan penisnya ketika merasakan sebuah dinding tipis yang menghalanginya untuk memasukkan penisnya jauh lebih dalam. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia hentakkan kedalam penisnya sekuat tenaga hingga masuk seluruhnya di liang senggama Alisa.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Alisa menjerit sekerasnya, dia juga nampak menitikkan air mata karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Lubang senggamanya nampak mengeluarkan darah, pertanda keperawanannya telah hilang. Cepat-cepat Naruto mengunci mulut gadis itu dengan mulutnya, menarik-narik lidah sang lawan dengan miliknya. Kedua tangannya juga memainkan dada sang gadis, meremas-remasnya dan mencubit puting berwarna merah muda itu, serta tak menggerakkan penisnya sejenak.

Selama lima menit kegiatan itu terus berlangsung. Hingga akhirnya Alisa menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya, memberi pertanda bahwa ia telah siap. Dengan tempo lambat, Naruto melakukan gerakan keluar-masuk di lubang itu. Ia merasa penisnya seperti dipijat-pijat oleh dinding vagina sang gadis. Sebuah sensasi nikmat yang tiada tara.

Dihentikannya ciuman itu untuk sejenak untuk kebutuhan oksigen. Lalu ia jilati payudara gadis itu dengan ganas, sesekali ia mencoba untuk menelan dada itu walau ia tahu mulutnya tak akan muat. Ia beri _kissmark d_ i kedua bukit itu. Sebelum akhirnya kembali berciuman.

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

Bunyi itulah yang terdengar ketika pinggul saling berbenturan. Menciptakan suatu nada monoton yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh mereka berdua. Ranjang yang mereka gunakan nampak berderit-derit karena permainan dua insan itu.

Permainan keluar-masuk yang menelan waktu 30 menit itu nampak akan berakhir. Peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mereka, suara mendesah yang terus menerus terdengar, dan suara deritan ranjang tersebut semakin banyak, keras, dan kencang.

"N-NARUU-HHH AKU KELUARRR!"

"A-AKU JUGAA-AHH!"

CROTTT

CROTTT

CROOTTT  
"KYAAAAA!"

Hanyalah sebuah desahan panjang yang mengakhiri permainan sengit itu, vagina Alisa nampak tak mampu menampung banyaknya sperma yang masuk ke rahimnya, hingga akhirnya meluber dan menetes-netes di bibir vagina miliknya. Namun ada yang aneh, Naruto nampak tak menunjukkan raut wajah lelah sedikitpun, berbanding terbalik dengan Alisa.

"Bersiaplah untuk ronde 2, Alisa-chan!"

"APA?!"

"Moo, aku sudah lela-Hmmmppff!" Ucapan Alisa harus terhenti karena bibirnya yang telah membengkak itu kembali dilumat oleh Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto menekan kepala gadis itu, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jari kelingking Naruto menyusup ke dalam anus Alisa, sontak gadis itu langsung kesakitan, namun masih dapat diredam oleh Naruto melalui ciuman panasnya. Ia gerakkan jarinya maju-mundur, berusaha membuat lubang anus itu agak longgar.

"Eengghh"

Erangan terdengar di sela ciuman panas itu. Alisa nampak mulai menikmati permainan jari Naruto di lubang pantatnya itu. Desahannya semakin kencang saat Naruto mempercepat pergerakan jarinya.

Sepasang manik violet itu membulat sempurna saat Naruto menambahkan jari tengahnya, mengaduk-aduk anusnya dengan tempo sedang. Antara rasa sakit dan nikmat, di satu sisi ia benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan yang membuai dirinya, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasakan rasa sakit dan panas yang begitu menyiksa pantatnya.

Naruto dengan sepihak menghentikan ciuman itu, lalu iapun posisikan Alisa dalam posisi menungging. Ia tarik penisnya yang masih kokoh berdiri dari vagina Alisa. Diludahinya lubang pantat Alisa serta penisnya. Kini kejantanannya sedang menerobos masuk kedalam lubang dubur yang sempit itu.

"NAAAAAARUUUUU! SAAAAKKKIIIITTT!"

Alisa berteriak sejadi-jadinya ketika kepala penis Naruto sudah tertanam di duburnya. Naruto dengan cepat menengokkan kepala Alisa ke kiri, lalu ia pagut bibir yang membengkak itu dari samping. Ia peluk dari belakang tubuh seksi itu. Tangan kanannya bermain-main di dada Alisa. Ditusukkannya jari tengah tangan kiri miliknya kedalam lubang vagina Alisa, lalu dikocoknya dengan tempo sedang.

Setelah menunggu Alisa tenang, ia menggerakkan penisnya di dalam sana dalam tempo lambat. Kini ia hentikan pagutan mesra antara dia dan Alisa, lidahnya kini sedang menyapu leher Alisa, memberinya beberapa kissmark disana.

PLAK

"Akh!" Alisa setengah menjerit ketika tangan kiri Naruto berhenti bermain di dadanya dan langsung menampar pantatnya.

PLAK

PLAK

Hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang, hingga akhirnya pantatnya menjadi kemerahan. Kini badannya ditarik kebelakang, membuatnya memasang pose berdiri. Tangan kanan Naruto merebas kuat-kuat dada kanan Alisa, membuatnya mengerang nikmat.

 _PLAP_

 _PLAP_

 _PLAP_

 _PLAP_

 _PLAP_

 _S_ uara pantat yang membentur pinggul terdengar berulang-ulang. Alisa hanya dapat merem melek menerima kenikmatan ini, kedua tangannya kini mulai memainkan organ intimnya sendiri. Tangan kiri sibuk mencubit dan memainkan clitorisnya, sedangkan tangan kanan sibuk memelintir puting miliknya sendiri.

Cukup lama penis itu keluar-masuk anus sang gadis, hingga akhirnya dirasakannya penisnya berdenyut-denyut, seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Lisa-khhh! Aku-hh KELUARRR-AHH!"

CROTTTT

CROTTT

CROTTT

Sperma pemuda itu bertumpah ruah di dalam dubur gadis itu. Ia berhenti bergerak, ia juga mendiamkan penisnya tertanam disana.

"Naru…" Alisa menyebut namanya dengan pelan. Wajahnya nampak memerah, karena terangsang barangkali.

"Aku masih belum keluar…"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Non-Lemon Area_**

.

.

.

.

Abad ke-21, pekembangan dunia semakin pesat. Berbagai teknologi yang mutakhir berhasil diciptakan oleh manusia. Mereka mampu membuat sesuatu yang dulunya mustahil, menjadi sesuatu yang mungkin dapat tercipta.

Fenrir, sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dalam bidang bioteknologi telah berhasil menemukan sebuah penemuan besar, yakni sel Oracle. Orang-orang yang berhasil menemukannya adalah Johannes von Schisskal, Aisha Gauche, dan Paylor Sakaki. Mereka adalah tiga ilmuwan yang berperan besar membawa peradaban manusia menuju…

Kehancuran.

Mengapa? Karena berkat sel Oracle, makhluk susah mati yang disebut _Aragami_ muncul di dunia ini. Bahkan teknologi yang tercipta dari kecerdasan manusia tak mampu mengatasinya.

Awalnya, manusia tidak terlalu peduli dengan ancaman _Aragami_. Namun, mereka harus mengubah pandangan mereka terhadap makhluk yang tercipta dari sel Oracle ini. _Aragami_ memiliki karakteristik yang unik, yakni mereka memakan apapun yang dilihatnya. Akan tetapi disaat yang sama, mereka tak akan memakan apapun yang telah ditentukannya. Jadi, bisa disebut mereka adalah pemakan yang pemilih.

Untuk membasmi makhluk-makhluk yang dapat dibilang nyaris tidak dapat dikalahkan ini, manusia melakukan berbagai eksperimen dengan sel Oracle.

Terlebih dahulu mereka bereksperimen dengan hewan, dan mereka mendapatkan keberhasilan. Dan selanjutnya, mereka mencoba untuk naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi, mencoba menanamkan sel ini terhadap manusia.

Aisha Gauche, salah satu penemu sel Oracle, menawarkan buah hati yang dikandungnya dari Johannes von Schisskal. Tujuan tahap ini adalah membuat status kekebalan tubuh manusia terhadap sel Oracle atau bahkan _Aragami_.

Namun na'asnya, mereka menemui kegagalan. Aisha menjadi korban dalam peristiwa ini, namun buah hatinya berhasil diselamatkan. Soma namanya.

Anak itu tumbuh layaknya anak pada umumnya. Namun karena sel Oracle di tubuhnya, ia selalu dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Anak itu selalu dijauhi oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, bahkan beberapa dari mereka menganggapnya sebagai monster. Padahal, Soma adalah sebuah lompatan besar manusia untuk menciptakan prajurit anti- _Aragami_ yang disebut…

 _God Eater_.

Sementara di lain sisi, terdapat tiga orang Dewa yang telah 'dinetralkan' dari statusnya sebagai Dewa dan berubah menjadi manusia normal karena melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang amat fatal, memiliki hasrat membunuh yang terlalu tinggi, bahkan Naruto menjadi setengah Iblis karenanya. Kehilangan keabadian, kekuatan, dan kekuasaannya.

Mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata. Dua orang Dew- maksudku manusia, dan seorang manusia setengah Iblis yang tidak memiliki arah tujuan. Mengabdi kepada manusia adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan di tanah terkutuk yang disebut Bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 ** _Lemon hanya sampingan :"v wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkw :"v Chap 1 masih pemanasan, jadi tidak terlalu fokus kepada alur, tapi service.  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Punisher out!_**


End file.
